1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable compact disc player and, more particularly, to a portable compact disc player in which the decorative design shown on the main surface of the player can be changed by the user.
2. Description of Background
Portable compact disc players have become quite popular and, in view of the improved electronics, the portability and the playback quality is much improved over earlier versions. Although the playback quality and the like has improved, the overall look of such a compact disc player has not changed much from the early players. Typically, such players have a small transparent window in the lid so that the user can view the spinning disc but, otherwise, the exterior aspect of the lid is unornamented. Typically, the lid is provided with a manufacturer's logo and is gray opaque plastic or the like.
Although manufacturers of portable compact disc players recognize that the aesthetic aspects of the portable compact disc player are not at a high level, in order to provide a new design it is necessary to change the actual color or graphics printed on the product, that is, change the shape and artwork of the lid of the compact disc player itself.
Thus, in order to change the outward appearance of the portable compact disc player it is necessary for the manufacturer to perform extensive design changes. Such changes result in increased costs of the product.